


A Father's Pride

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Harry Potter Next Generation, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Father's Pride

Harry took the scroll from the Hogwarts owl, giving the bird a bit of scone. He recognised his elder son's handwriting at once and wondered what trouble he'd got up to this time. 

_Dad,_

_I've got great news. They've made me captain of the Quidditch team. A fifth year!_

_~~Nevi~~ Professor Longbottom says there is something about Potters and Quidditch._

_Hope you can come to a game sometime. (We're playing Slytherin in three weeks.)_

_See you,  
James_

_P.S. I hope you're proud of me._

Harry re-read the scroll and grinned, making a note of the date. 

"I am, Jamie."


End file.
